


500 Words on a First Kiss

by sugarbabyparker



Series: First [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyparker/pseuds/sugarbabyparker
Summary: Peter is- overwhelmed. Tony is in awe of him.Beta'd by All_Terrain_Nerd and merworldproblems(No, I have no idea how to tag them. Please someone help me)





	500 Words on a First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> sugarbabyparker.tumblr.com

Tony- was kissing him. Tony was actually kissing him. Why was Tony kissing him, was Tony allowed to kiss him? Wait, why is he pulling back. Crap, he broke it, he messed up, he—

"Are you okay, kid?" Tony asked gently, eyebrows knitting together. "Did I do something, shit, do you not want—" and oh, he'd forgotten, hadn't he, that kissing back was part of the equation, and so Peter bounced forward and took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him sweetly, firmly.

"I'm okay," he laughed, okay, giggled, when they pulled apart again at the look of absolute awe on Tony's face, and pressed his mouth against Tony's goatee, and then down against his neck, and rubbed his nose where the man's shirt collar stopped or started. He wasn't sure which and it didn't matter anyway. His hands were on Tony's waist but he didn't remember putting them there, and Tony's hands were on his ass and he definitely remembered that happening, but he wasn't sure when exactly that it had. He was kissing at the man's neck when he realized exactly how ridiculous he was being and pulled back to blush thoroughly, greeted by what seemed to be a very dazed Tony.

"Was that—" 

"Holy shit, kid, you—" they cut each other off and laughed awkwardly, and Tony was holding Peter's hand now, and somehow in comparison to that kiss this meant more.

"I haven't- done that before. Was I okay?" Peter asked nervously, heart sounding angry in his throat, but he knew that it was probably okay, or almost-okay, because Tony was looking at him like he did when he solved an equation in the lab, or created a new substance, and it was the softest thing in the universe, like Peter had given him a- a  _ gift _ , or something, and wow, if that wasn't heartbreaking, because he hadn't, not really. He'd finally gotten what  _ he _ wanted, so why did Tony look so enchanted right now, and  _ oh _ , he was being kissed again.

"I was your first kiss?" Tony asked hesitantly as he pulled away again, pressing their foreheads together, and oh, wasn't that sweet as hell, because Peter nodded and suddenly he was very, very sure he'd have beard burn for however long that lasted on spider-people. They should research that.

God, Peter must have said that out loud because Tony was  _ laughing  _ at him, which was so rude, okay, but Peter must not have cared too terribly much because he'd pulled Tony back up and was kissing him again, and his hands were in Tony's back pockets, and they were on a rooftop in Queens maybe four stories up and Peter couldn't remember how they'd got there anymore, but it didn't matter because Peter had dealt with a lot of heights, but this- this made him think he might never get higher, never get happier, and maybe he should try that thing that people do where they put things in perspective for themselves, but he'd swung through the air a million times and never been this certain he was flying.


End file.
